Sweet or Spicy?
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SpainXReaderXRomano fic request for Guoste-chan. Rated T for language. I love reviews.  I hope you enjoy!


"Hola senorita, would you like to have a job?" Spain asked.

"Uh…sure, yeah that would be great!" You said looking at the damn hot sexy Spaniard.

"Perfect, here's my address, you start tomorrow, and if needs be, you can also come live in my house."

Being a new country you didn't really have any friends or a home to live in yet, so you took him up on that offer.

"This is really kind of you." You told him.

"Well I couldn't just let a bonita like yourself be all alone and defenseless now could I?" He winked.

You blushed brightly, and slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

He just laughed.

You arrived at his home at was a complete mess, "ROMANO!" He screamed.

The southern Italian came into view, munching on a tomato, "Yeah?"

"Well, I tried to clean the house, but it just got dirtier, so I-, hey you damn jerk, whose the hot chick?"

You turned a crimson red, it was one thing for Spain to say pretty words to you because of the charming way he did it in. As for Romano, his rude way, was absolutely unbearable.

"You're a damn jerk yourself!" You snapped, "How dare you speak to me like I'm just another hot chick? I'm a young woman with feelings you know."

Romano shrugged, and Spain sighed, "Hey, senorita, would you mind terribly if you started immediately?"

You smiled warmly, "Of course, and afterwards I can make supper."

"Oh no you don't, since it's your first day, I will make the supper tonight."

"Aw, thanks Spain." You said and kissed him on the cheek as you set to work.

"H-Hey! Why does he get a kiss, what about me?" Romano asked.

"Do something nice for me, and I'll _think _about it you _damn bastard_."

Spain chuckled and said to Romano, "She's a feisty one alright."

Romano nodded in agreement, "That she is…"

The following morning, you awoke to find that the entire house had been trashed again.

"Ah! How did it get like this! I cleaned a little less than half of it for sure but now, everything's worse than it was!"

"That would be Romano's handiwork." Spain sighed.

"How does he get it this way?"

"No idea."

"Well, I best get to work shouldn't I?"

"Would you? I can make you something to drink."

"That would be great, you're so nice." You smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, and with a giddy boost, you took off cleaning in a wild frenzy. You were already crushing on your new boss.

After thirty minutes Spain gave you a cool glass of lemonade and you sipped it then started working on Spain's room. When you came back to the table that had your lemonade, you found Romano had polished it off and was now munching on tomatos leaving the juice to drip all down his front and onto the floor.

"Romano!" You snapped pissed.

He looked up, "What?"

"That was _my _lemonade that Spain got for _me _you damn bastard!" You snarled.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose." He shrugged.

You marched over to him and grabbed his collar, and got into his face, "Don't you ever drink someone else's drink unless they give you permission!" You snapped.

Suddenly your face was crashed into his, and his lips locked on yours. You pulled back and smacked that grin off his face, "What the hell are you doing you damn bastard! Whoever said you could kiss me!"

"_I _did." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well don't do it again or a sore cheek isn't all you'll have!"'

"Oh? And what will it be next time?"

"Next time I will rip off your balls! Or maybe if you're lucky, I might only cut off your-,"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I get it." Romano said, "Getting a little melodramatic aren't you?"

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE-!"

He then dashed off before you could get a hold of him again.

Finally it was dinner time, so you cooked up Spain's favorite, and served the delectable meal to them.

"Why can't you make something I would like?" Romano asked.

"Because I hate you." You growled, and then turned to Spain, "More tequila?"

Spain melted at your smile, "Really? You're too kind, I love you bonita."

You blushed brightly, "Oh that's just the tequila talking."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He teased.

You giggled and gave him some more of the alcohol.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Romano asked.

You raised your eyebrow coldly at him, "Here." You said handing him the pitcher, "You want it you pour it."

This kind of thing happened for the next two weeks, and then one day as you were making Tomato Salad as Spain called it, you felt a light sting across your bottom. You turned to see Romano walking away.

"You damn pervert!" You screamed and chased after him with the knife. He let you chase him, leading you into his bed room and then closed the door and pinned your arms and kissed you with a deep passion that made you moan involuntarily from the back of your throat, the knife fell from your fingers.

You forgot who you were kissing and you wrapped your hands around his neck and then trailed them up his neck and entangling your fingers into his dark brown-auburnish hair. The sweet, tanginess of his mouth like sugar and tomatoes excited your mouth, bringing it new sensations it had never felt before.

"_." Came the deep throated moan of Romano's voice.

That's when you realized it was Romano! You pushed him back and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Uh…kissing you?" He said, his eyes clouded with something warm and soft but you couldn't quite remember what it was called.

"Well stop it! I hate you!" You smacked him, and as soon as you turned and left through the door, you started crying. You had really liked his kiss, and for some reason you wanted to go back to him and finish it.

Dinner was silent with an awkward tension.

"Senorita? What's wrong my little tomato?"

You continued to pick at your food, trying to hide your face, you shook your head.

"_, mi amiga, are you crying?" Spain asked.

You shook your head but then shot up from your seat and fled to your room. You really loved Spain, but Romano's kiss…oh gawd, you couldn't get your mind off him!

"H-Hey…_, it's me, it's Spain. Can I talk to you bonita?"

After a moment's pause he entered and sat at the edge of your bed. "Senorita, what's wrong?"

"Can I…Can I see something?" You asked him.

"Uh…si." He said, unsure what to expect.

You crawled over the bed and sat on his lip, each of your knees on either side if his legs, in a very provocative position. You took his head in your hands and leaned in and kissed him, the gentle tenderness was beautiful in all ways possible and his hands rose and clutched at your back, pressing you deeper into him.

His taste was hot and spicy, but gentle, unlike Romano's whose kiss though it tasted sweet, was filled with hot and fiery passion.

You drew back and let in a lungful of air, grasping the front of his shirt you put your head against his chest and cried, "I'm sorry."

Then Spain smiled and lifted your face up and kissed you again, "It's okay, I love you too, but I understand, that someone else lights the fire of passion in your heart. As the country of passion it would be horrible for you not to follow your heart and claim your passion." He said stroking your hair and then your back.

"Thank you." You whispered and kissed him one last time, before taking off and found Romano looking down at his food angry and upset. You bit your lip and without thinking you knocked the chair down, and he toppled over and you mounted him and quickly pressed your lips against his, "You damn bastard Romano…I hate how much I love you."

He grinned genuinely, and let your mouth claim his. Romano wrapped his arms around you and then kissed back.

"But at least I'm your damn bastard, because I love you too."

You laughed and then kissed him ever more fiercely.


End file.
